Sobreviviendo
by Ale93371
Summary: Bill, Zoey, Louis y Francis intentaran con toda sus fuerzas salir de la ciudad sanos y salvos pero los infectados no se las harán fácil. Tendrán un recorrido lleno de peligro, dudas, miedo y decisiones. ¿Podrán salir con vida, o sucumbirán al caos y la muerte? Clasificado M por violencia y lenguaje fuerte.
1. Los no muertos

_**Hola a todos, esta vez decidí darme un descanso de los fics de Mortal Kombat y comenzar con fics de Left 4 Dead, este fic no es nuevo, ya lo había publicado y luego lo borré pero me arrepentí y lo vuelvo a subir pero con varios cambios, espero que les guste.**_

_**Left 4 Dead y sus personajes no son míos, son producto de Valve, este fic fue hecho solo para entretener y nada más.**_

_**Bien, ahí va:**_

Capítulo 1: Los no muertos

Destrucción, soledad, ruinas, muerte, sangre, horror, son todas las cosas que llegaron junto con el Green flu, un virus que en pocos días ha diezmado con casi toda la civilización.

Todo ser humano infectado con el virus se convertía en un zombi, un muerto viviente con una apetito voraz por la carne humana, pero no eran zombis lentos y estúpidos como los que habrás visto en las películas, no, estos eran veloces e inteligentes, capaces de atacar coordinadamente con tal de obtener alimento.

Como dije antes, CASI toda la civilización había sido aniquilada, pero aún quedan sobrevivientes, algunos inclusos con señales de supuesta inmunidad a la infección.

Ahora nos centraremos en cuatro sobrevivientes, personas normales con una vida normal: trabajo, familia, amigos, pero que fueron despojados de todo violentamente al comenzar la catástrofe.

En una de las calles silenciosas en medio de la noche, cuatro sombras corrían a toda prisa evadiendo los zombis que caminaban con paso errático y que no llegaban a ver bien en la penumbra. Un poste de luz cercano iluminó a una de las sombras, revelando a un hombre de edad avanzada, de cabello y barba totalmente blancos de canas, con un uniforme militar que consistía en una chaqueta verde con una camiseta blanca, pantalones color beige, y una boina también de color verde. Por el tipo de ropa y su aspecto se adivinaba que era un soldado retirado, un veterano, además llevaba un rifle de asalto M-16, el arma insignia del ejército norteamericano.

El hombre miraba adelante, con el rifle preparado, en busca de zombis, tal fue su tranquilidad al no ver rastros de muertos vivientes enfrente… que no había vigilado un callejón que había a un costado, del cual emergió rápidamente un zombi que dio un salto contra el hombre.

- ¡Bill! – alertó una voz al hombre, quien apartó al infectado y lo derribó de un golpe con la culata del arma.

La voz provenía de una mujer, una chica de joven, bastante bonita, de no más de 20 años, vestida con una campera roja, una camiseta blanca, unos jeans azules y zapatillas deportivas, en sus manos llevaba dos pistolas, una en cada mano y un rifle de caza colgando en la espalda con una correa.

- Creí que un soldado debía estar alerta siempre. - bromeó la mujer.

- Es verdad Zoey, pero ya no soy joven, no tengo mucha agilidad. – respondió Bill.

- Tienes razón "abuelo", ya no estas para hacer piruetas. Lo único que faltaría es que te aparezcan cataratas en los ojos. - dijo burlonamente una nueva voz.

A simple vista se adivinaba que era un motociclista: era enorme, musculoso, llevaba una camiseta blanca con un chaleco negro encima, un jean oscuro, tenía muchos tatuajes en sus brazos y pecho, cabello y barba cortos, tenía en su poder una escopeta de corredera.

- Que gracioso Francis, me muero de risa. – contestó sarcásticamente el soldado.

- Sí, es que soy muy gracioso. – dijo riéndose el motociclista.

- Oye Francis, ¿Dónde está Louis? Iba detrás de ti. – interrumpió Zoey.

- Es verdad, estaba detrás de mí, pero llegando aquí me di vuelta y ya no estaba. Se lo dben haber comido… bueno, que pena… sigamos hay que superarlo…

- ¡Callate! – dijo una nueva voz.

En ese momento una cuarta persona hace aparición, era un hombre afroamericano, un oficinista, o por lo menos vestía como uno: una camisa blanca arremangada con una corbata roja desarreglada, unos pantalones de vestir color gris y zapatos negros, llevaba una uzi como arma.

- Muchachos, tengo buenas y malas noticias. – dijo el recién llegado.

- Empieza por la buena, Louis. – dijo Zoey.

- La buena, es que creo haber visto un helicóptero yéndose por el sur.

- ¿Cómo que "creo"? – dijo molesto Francis.

- Está muy oscuro, llegaba a ver unas pequeñas luces y empecé a seguirlo pero se alejó, pero por el ruido puedo decir que era un helicóptero. – respondió Louis.

- ¿Y cuál es la mala? – dijo Bill.

En ese instante se oye unos gritos feroces, los cuatro giran y ven una horda de zombis hambrientos corriendo a su encuentro.

- Esa… es la mala noti…noticia. – dijo Louis nervioso.

- ¡Muchas gracias Louis! ¿Por qué no nos traes un Tank ya que estás? – contestó Francis furioso.

Tank… un nombre terrible, con solo pronunciarlo estremecía a cualquiera, una criatura de pesadilla.

- ¡FUEGO! – gritó Bill.

Al mismo tiempo, los cuatro sobrevivientes comenzaron a disparar, tanto tiempo disparando y usando armas los hicieron expertos tiradores, por lo que no les costaba mucho matar a varios infectados de lejos.

Un "podrido" intenta atacar a Francis, pero es volado en pedazos por la escopeta del motociclista; otro se abalanza sobre Zoey, y ella lo llena de agujeros con las dos pistolas.

Louis y Bill usan sus armas para acabar con muchos de los muertos vivos, la uzi y el rifle fueron excelentes armas. Todo parecía fácil, pero repentinamente, un salvaje gruñido les heló la sangre, Francis no llegó a darse la vuelta cuando un ser que iba en cuatro patas le saltó encima. Francis cayó de espaldas con la criatura encima.

- ¡Un Hunter! – gritó Francis al identificar al monstruo que amenazaba con destriparlo con sus garras.

Los hunters son infectados muy agiles, que son capaces de saltar de grandes alturas hacía una persona sin hacerse ningún daño, solo son detectables por sus gruñidos y sus gritos, cuando una persona logra advertirlos ya es muy tarde.

- ¡Ya te lo saco de encima! – exclamó Louis al mismo tiempo que iba a auxiliar a su compañero.

Mientras esto pasaba, Zoey sentía algo viscoso que se enrollaba en su cuerpo, al bajar la mirada, vio con horror que era una especie lengua enorme, ella ya sabía lo que era.

- ¡NOOOOOOO! – gritó la pobre joven mientras era arrastrada, la lengua había sido "disparada" por un zombie alto, que tosía incontrolablemente, una vez que había enrollado a su víctima, esta era traída hacía él para lastimarla con sus propias manos.

Pero como el zombie estaba desde la terraza de una casa no tenía la suficiente fuerza para traerla hacía él, así que recurrió a otro plan: asfixiarla con su lengua aumentando la presión de esta.

- ¡Smoker! – alertó Bill al ver al monstruo que atrapó a Zoey y la estaba asfixiando, con un tiro certero mató al Smoker quien estalló liberando una nube de humo y Zoey logra liberarse de las viscosas ataduras.

El Smoker y el Hunter no eran infectados normales, eran especiales, ellos eran gente normal, pero por un gen, un solo gen los hizo actuar diferente al virus, desarrollando deformaciones monstruosas así como tenebrosas habilidades, como las ya demostradas. Smoker, Hunter, Boomer, Tank y Witch son algunos de estos infectados, pero seguramente debe haber más poblando la tierra.

- ¡Quítame esta mierda de encima!- exclamó Francis mientras forcejeaba con el Hunter

- ¡Tranquilo ahí te lo quito! – respondió Louis apuntando.

- ¡Mierda Louis! ¡Apuntale a él, no me vayas dar a mí!

- ¡Si sigues gritando, les dispararé a los dos!

- ¡No harías eso!

- No me pongas a prueba, Francis.

Y con buena puntería, el oficinista disparó, todas las balas dieron de lleno al Hunter, ninguna a Francis.

- Tardaste demasiado Louis. – expresó malhumorado el motociclista.

- De nada amigo. –respondió Louis, ignorando lo que dijo Francis mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

A lo lejos, una nueva criatura aparecía, era un hombre obeso que emitía ruidos asquerosos de gorgoteo, Francis apenas lo observó y aún en el suelo, con una mano tomó su escopeta que se le había caído por el ataque del Hunter.

- ¡Boomer! – gritó Francis al mismo tiempo que Louis y los demás se alejaban.

Se alejaban porque el Boomer puede vomitar una bilis que actúa como una feromona que atrae a todos cercanos, además al estallar también libera bilis. La infección hizo que su epidermis (capa externa de la piel) quedara muy frágil, por lo que literalmente era "un globo andante", cualquier impacto fuerte lo haría reventar justamente como eso, un globo.

El disparo de Francis hizo que el infectado estalle salpicando, por un lado rojo de sangre y por el otro verde de la bilis, lo único que quedó del Boomer fueron las piernas que quedaron tendidas en el suelo.

- ¡Que puntería! – exclamó Louis.

- ¡Hay que ser ciego para no darle a esa cosa enorme! – contestó Francis. Ambos hombres comenzaron a reír.

La horda había sido aniquilada, ya no quedaban zombies a la vista, los cuatro sobrevivientes se juntaron de nuevo.

- Eso fue fácil. – dijo Francis.

- Sí, DEMASIADO fácil. –dijo sospechado Bill.

- ¿Qué quieres decir Bill? – dijo seria Zoey, pero en el fondo estaba preocupada.

- ¡Vamos Bill! ¿Ves algún monstruo más aqu…? - decía Louis hasta que algo lo interrumpió.

Un enorme temblor comenzó a sentirse, acompañado por unos rugidos increíbles, parecía provenir de alguien enorme.

- Oh, mierda. – dijo Francis,

- Ya me parecía. – dijo Bill recargando el rifle.

- No… por favor. – dijo Zoey preocupada.

- Ay no, ay no, ay no, ay no, ay no… – repetía Louis asustado.

- Louis, no debiste tomártelo en serio cuando te dije que trajeras uno de esos. – agregó el motociclista enojado.

- Por favor que no sea un… - decía el oficinista previniendo lo peor.

De la oscuridad emergió violentamente un infectado gigantesco, era literalmente una mole: enorme, con mucho musculo, unos brazos con los que podría arrancar miembros humanos sin problemas. Su mitad inferior no estaba muy desarrollada, por lo que sus piernas eran relativamente pequeñas comparado con toda la mitad superior, por lo que caminaba apoyado en sus nudillos como si fuera un gorila

Los cuatro se quedaron perplejos, no era la primera vez que veían uno, pero verlos era algo que siempre los shockeaba.

- ¡TANK! – gritaron al mismo tiempo que apuntaban con sus dedos listos para jalar del gatillo.

Fin del primer capítulo.

_**Bien, así arranca, con mucha acción, pero no todo va a ser tiros y muerte, habrá momentos más tranquilos.**_

_**Dejen reviews, cualquier consejo u opinión para mejorar el fic será bien recibida. Hasta el próximo capítulo.**_


	2. La bestia imparable

Capitulo dos:  
"La bestia imparable"

**POV Bill**

Mi nombre es William Overbeck, pero todos me conocen como "Bill", estuve en Vietnam. He empezado a disparar mientras que tú apenas empezabas a caminar niño/a, he matado a tantos enemigos como puedo recordar. En esa guerra he recibido un tiro en una de mis rodillas, y desde entonces sufro molestias cuando corro o subo escaleras (¡como odio las escaleras!).

El ejército te prepara para todo, pero no para esto, nunca mis enemigos fueron como estos desgraciados muertos. Me siento como en Vietnam, solo que ahora era una ciudad y no una jungla, los enemigos eran civiles infectados y no soldados asiáticos sin misericordia.

Yo estoy preparado para morir, no tengo miedo, si debo sacrificarme por mis nuevos amigos lo haré. Ahora mismo si tuviera que acercarme al Tank que está en este momento tratando de matarnos, con una bomba e inmolarme con él, lo haría.

- ¡DISPARENLE! – ordené mientras descargaba todas mis balas contra esa mole.

- ¡¿Qué mierda crees que hago?! – me gritó Francis.

- Debemos alejarnos, si nos quedamos parados no aplastará. – me dijo Zoey mientras guardaba sus armas y empuñaba el rifle de caza que llevaba en la espalda.

- Yo estoy de acuerdo. ¡A correr! – concluyó Louis.

Los cuatro empezamos a correr, no sin darnos vuelta y disparar en cada oportunidad. Ese maldito Tank era más rápido y ágil de lo que parecía, no perdía ocasión para arrancar pedazos de pared y suelo y aventarlos contra nosotros.

Yo corría lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitían, mi rodilla comenzaba a molestarme mucho, pero yo estaba concentrado en la tarea de disparar.

El Tank estaba recibiendo balazos y sin embargo seguía moviéndose como si nada, recargué mi arma viendo con pesar que me estaba quedando con poca munición para el rifle, tarde o temprano debería recurrir a pistolas o a otra cosa.

- ¡Este hijo de puta no se muere! – maldecía Francis.

- ¡No se rindan soldados, sigan disparando! – exclamé yo.

Seguimos corriendo por las oscuras calles con esa desgraciada bestia pisándonos los talones, incluso tuvimos que pasar delante de un zombie que comenzó a seguirnos pero fue aplastado bajo los enormes puños del Tank.

- ¡Por ese callejón! – dijo Zoey señalando el mismo.

- ¡Vamos soldados! – dije yo mientras seguíamos corriendo.

Entramos al callejón, era un poco estrecho pero no era problema para el Tank, quien entro sin problemas.

- ¡Ese desgraciado es muy terco! – dijo Louis.

- Hasta ahora ningún Tank ha dejado de perseguirnos, Louis. – le recordó Zoey

- Sí, pero esto es demasiado. – contestó él.

Seguimos corriendo a través del callejón, mientras que el Tank nos seguía persiguiendo destruyendo todo a su paso, arrancando y arrojándonos trozos de pared, se me estaba empezando a ser muy familiar.

Pero por desgracia mi corazón se congeló al ver algo que nos impedía seguir, era un callejón… sin salida.

- ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda! – decía Louis una y otra vez.

- Tranquilo Louis. – dije yo.

- ¡Pero me cago en todo, no hay siquiera una escalera de incendios a una azotea como aquella vez! ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – dijo Louis.

- Louis… creo que hicimos lo que pudimos. – decía Zoey con un tono de tristeza e impotencia, pude ver como de sus ojos brotaron algunas lágrimas.

No toleré ver esa escena, si voy a morir, será peleando. Miré al Tank que se acercaba, tomé mi arma, le coloqué la última munición que quedaba listo para lo que venía.

- Soldados, debo decir que fue un placer haber combatido al lado de ustedes. – dije.

- Bueno, yo estoy listo para morir, fue todo muy divertido. Creo que será interesante morir bajo los puños de un Tank, sería una muerte rápida, prefiero eso a ser devorado o destripado. – dijo Frnacis

- Bien dicho Francis. – Contesté yo, luego mirando al Tank continué - ¡¿Qué quieres maldito?! ¿Sabes con quien te metes, eh?!

El Tank rugía, se había quedado quieto mirándonos.

- ¡¿Sabes quién demonios soy?! ¡Cabo William Overbeck! ¡Nunca tuve miedo, y no voy a tenerlo ahora! ¡¿Oíste desgraciado?! ¡Moriré de pie como un hombre! – concluí al mismo tiempo que jalé del gatillo con todas mis fuerzas.

- ¡Sí, a rockear por última vez! – gritó Francis disparando con su escopeta, riendo ante la muerte inminente.

- ¡Esto es por mi familia! – exclamó Zoey apuntando y disparando con su rifle de caza, los disparos sonaban aterradores.

- ¡Adios mundo crueeeeel! – concluyó Louis disparando con su Uzi.

Disparamos como poseídos, víctimas de un frenesí, el Tank nuevamente comenzó a correr hasta nosotros, cubierto de sangre y balas mientras nosotros seguíamos descargando nuestras armas.

Al estar a unos metros cerca de nosotros la mole alzó uno de sus puños listo para golpear, yo decidí dar un paso adelante para recibir el golpe primero, sin oir los ruegos de Zoey y las quejas de Louis y Francis.

- "Por mi país, por mi pelotón, por mi esposa, por mis amigos, por todo lo que perdí" – dije para mis adentros esperando el final.

Fin del segundo capitulo


End file.
